1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temperature measurement and, more particularly, the invention relates to infrared clinical thermometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ear thermometers employ an infrared (IR) detector for sensing the temperature inside the ear at the tympanic membrane. The infrared detector is mounted within a heat sink so as to stabilize an ambient reference temperature. As conventionally mounted, the detector is too large to be inserted into the ear canal leading to the tympanic membrane. Accordingly, a waveguide, typically formed of a polished tube, is interposed between the tympanic membrane and the IR detector. The use of a waveguide involves a number of drawbacks resulting, for example, from its non-zero emissivity, its relatively high cost, and the complexity of the resultant structure.